


A Morning Surprise

by Nautilusopus



Series: Very Extremely Hot Sexy Intercourse Between Consenting Adults [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/F, Humour, MANY TOUCHING OF THE SEX ZONES, PWP, WARNING: EXTREMELY FUCK, i'm schmod schmoward and i want you to buy skyrim, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nautilusopus/pseuds/Nautilusopus
Summary: Tifa and Aeris start the day together by also doing other things together. The other things are sex.





	A Morning Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> As a matter of fact, I actually did have some help writing this one! This was co-written by Todd Howard, who to my surprise is not only an active member of the VII community, but was honestly a real champ about collaborating with me. This one goes out to you, Todd!

Aeris awoke and yawned slowly, feeling her mammaroonies go absolutely wild as they were prone to doing anytime she moved any sort of body part, as all women know chesticles are prone to doing. Next to her, she could see Tifa still sleeping, her chest rising and falling steadily, and her flesh installations going absolutely buckwild with each breath. 

She gently woke her lover with a small shake, watching Tifa's bassoons spasm wildly at the motion, briefly getting stuck inside the mattress before Tifa fully sat up, smiling at Aeris. 

"Good morning," said Aeris, her own whop-boppers jittering slightly as her jaw opened and closed. 

"Good morning to you too," said Tifa. "Your mammaslammies are looking pert and lively today."

"Yours as well," said Aeris. She had always been a little jealous of Tifa's good looks -- no one could accidentally enter a t-pose and clip through the bed while stuck in the same conversation ending dialogue loop the way Tifa could, and every time one of her dairy bombs clipped through her own back Aeris's heart went pit-a-pat. 

Speaking of pattering noises, the bed was now emitting a steady knocking sound as Aeris was still standing too close to it, causing one of her torso toppers to repeatedly interact with its hitbox, drumming up a racket. 

"Let's move to somewhere more comfortable," said Aeris with a wink, causing Tifa to blush and her mambos to cha-cha all over the goddamn place like a pair of coked-up ferrets. 

Tifa and Aeris titted themselves out of bed and breasted boobily to the shower. Aeris ran the water and watched the hot water run over Tifa's body, her two repeated frames of her walk cycle making her bahonkers vibrate wildly, emitting a high-pitched noise that caused the sliding glass door of the shower to crack dangerously. 

The frequency began to arouse Aeris, and she grabbed Tifa's hand and guided it down below. Deeper. Further down. Deeper and further down, plumbing the depths that humanity feared to reach. 

"Oh, yes, deeper," moaned Aeris, "more Down There. Yes. The under place. Thing below our legs. Oh, yes --"

Aeris came, her cucumes vibrating at the same frequency as Tifa's, showering them in little cubes of safety glass and getting water all over the floor of their bathroom. She rested against Tifa, her good thangz soft and yielding, in contrast to Aeris's own rigid, sharper smackeroonies. 

They rested together, the warmth of the water solidifying their embrace, Aeris gently massaging Tifa's DOWN THERE THE UNDER DOWN PLACE until Tifa eventually orgasmed hard enough to clip through the floor. From there, Aeris very sexily began attempting to reset until Tifa was no longer in the floor until she gave up and retreated to a previous save. They then wound up skipping through most of their interaction a second time because it was very tedious to go through again, and Tifa moaned in ecstasy as she watched Aeris rapidly shift from pose to pose, her fleshy flashers batting against the walls and ceiling, trying to keep up with where she approximately was.

The two of them smiled, happy that they had shared this intimate moment before starting their day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this one absolutely turned out the best out of all of them. 
> 
> And as for an actual thank you, that would go to this great panel I went to at Naka-kon, and the people running it who were kind enough to send me a copy of the slides they used, which included a list of just... all these really, really great words for parts of anatomy. Not all of these were on the list, obviously, but credit where credit is due. 
> 
> Happy April Fool's, everyone!


End file.
